


Christmas with You

by unlimitedcity



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas oneshot, Fluff, M/M, bibingka, i miss my seungseok parents, seungseok breathe challenge, sleepy wooseok, still on a break from angst, sweet potatoes, whipped seungyoun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlimitedcity/pseuds/unlimitedcity
Summary: Christmas is indeed the most wonderful time of the year and Seungyoun knew it would be best to spend it with his sleepy boyfriend in their car with freshly cooked sweet potatoes to share.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Christmas with You

**Author's Note:**

> my next holiday tune that inspired me for this one is ben&ben's bibingka. filo seungseokists please listen to it! it's really heartwarming and endearing.

Seungyoun flipped through the channels of their television that was as its lowest volume inside their dimly lit bedroom. It was the eve before Christmas and as much as Seungyoun wanted to be outside and welcome Christmas in a joyous scenario, his small boyfriend (who was a big homebody) did not want to leave their shared flat that day and opted to just sleep through the evening.

Wooseok who was snuggled against his side was lightly snoring through his nose, a small pout protruding on his lips. Seungyoun glanced down towards him ignoring the female news anchor of some channel he had unconsciously stopped on. A smile making its way across his lips, Wooseok was too adorable his heart clenched in the tightest possible way and he fought the urge to just steal a kiss right then and there.

Wooseok looked beautiful even in his sleep and Seungyoun for the nth time (since he has practically lost count) asked the universe what has he done in his past life to deserve someone as ethereal as Kim Wooseok.

And on cue, the squeakiest snore leaves the smaller boy's half parted lips.

A loud Christmas carol from the tv caught Seungyoun's attention. From the female anchor, it was now a male reporter who was live at one of the most popular Christmas eve places in Seoul, delivering his live reports for everyone who was at home to see. From the report Seungyoun could see how crowded the place was with people of all ages, couples, group of friends, a few families, and some tourists. The grand Christmas tree was the main highlight of the news as the venue's center piece. Seungyoun had originally wanted to go there but Wooseok never liked big crowds.

But then, of all the possible information Seungyoun could have gotten from the report, the thing that certainly baited him the most was… sweet potatoes.

Behind the male reporter, there was a sweet potato vendor selling hot, steaming, and freshly cooked sweet potatoes.

Seungyoun wanted one so bad. Without thinking twice, he shifts in his position to shake his boyfriend awake, "Wooseokie," he whispered, lightly tapping his shoulders.

Incoherent words left Wooseok's mouth but Seungyoun was sure he heard  _ I will neck you _ in between the lines.

"Wooseokie, please wake up. Let's go buy some gogumas,"

Wooseok pulled up their covers over his head, shielding himself from Seungyoun, "Buy it yourself. Seungyounie, we have to visit our family tomorrow for Christmas I need to sleep,"

"But I want to buy them with you," 

Wooseok cursed quietly before sitting up in bed, eyes still closed, "Get out. Give me five minutes to calm down, stop myself from decking you, and prepare,"

"Just five minutes?"

The smaller boy finally opened his eyes just to glare at Seungyoun. He was serious and Seugyoun raised his hands in defeat. Gently standing up from their bed, Seungyoun slowly backed away to leave the room, "I love you?" he said attempting to appease the younger.

"Cho Seungyoun, I swear to god I said five minutes!"

-

Against what Wooseok said, it actually took him more than five minutes to prepare. It was already 10:30 in the evening and Seungyoun was patiently waiting for his boyfriend in his car. Wooseok followed, jogging from their apartment building's entrance towards where his car was parked.

Seungyoun took notice of how small he looked in his oversized padded jacket, and how his cheeks looked rosier during the winter. Winter princess. Kim Wooseok was his winter princess.

Wooseok hopped onto the passenger seat, slamming the door shut as he settled, "Heater please," he said shuddering at how cold it was.

Seungyoun followed his order and turned the heater up before leaning in to fix Wooseok's seatbelt himself.

"I can't believe you woke me in the middle of the night just for sweet potatoes," Wooseok grumbled in his seat.

Seungyoun on the other hand grinned at his whining, "I love you,"

After securing his tiny boyfriend with his safety belt, he steals a quick peck on his lips, "At least say it back, baby,"

Wooseok rolled his eyes, "I love you too. I'm sleeping on our way. Wake me up when necessary which is when you already have the sweet potatoes. Better yet, do not wake me up at all…"

Seungyoun smiled and leaned back to his seat before starting the car while Wooseok continued on.

"...after your buy the sweet potatoes do not, I repeat do  _ not  _ wake me up. Drive straight home and carry me back into our room. You got that, Cho Seungyoun? I won't shut up unless you affirm, got that?"

They have already left their apartment's neighborhood complex by this time and the traffic was a little terrible considering it was Christmas Eve. Seungyoun might have to look for alternative routes.

"Aye, captain. Roger that. Now go to sleep you whiny baby,"

Wooseok mocks Seungyoun's reply before sinking back on his seat to fall back to sleep.

And in just minutes, he was snoring again.

Seungyoun shook his head in amusement before stealing a quick glance towards his boyfriend. How can this small and adorable human, be the same person who was threatening him just a few minutes ago? Seungyoun isn't sure how was that possible but one thing he was certain of is that whichever side of himself Wooseok showed, he loved them all.

Wooseok has always been a handful (and an earful) for as long as Seungyoun could remember. Looking back at it now, the two of the had already gone through so much together. Seungyoun could still remember how Wooseok had been the first one to tell him about his feelings. It was random, to be honest. They were left by themselves in their club room (it was a gaming club back in high school) and Wooseok just randomly said out of the blue that it would be cool if he could date Seungyoun that weekend because he liked him. And Seungyoun, being the panicked gay that he was turned down the offer. But Wooseok was not going home that day until he had made Seungyoun agree so Wooseok spends the rest of the time convincing the taller boy to accompany him that weekend to the arcade.

And that was their first date.

Seungyoun thought it would be the last too since he was pretty sure he messed it up when he forgot to take Wooseok home and stupidly offered to go home separately. But what Seungyoun did not expect was that Wooseok was determined to make Seungyoun like him (because he badly, and foolishly has the hots for him).

They went on a few more dates before Seungyoun finally realized and found it in himself that…  _ damn _ he liked Wooseok. He liked how the younger would call his lameness out yet still think Seungyoun was the only boy in the world. He adored how Wooseok would seem confident and stoic but turn really flustered and flushed whenever he accidentally touched any of Seungyoun's bare skin. And he loved how Wooseok was honest and sincere with his feelings for him which moved him to reciprocate it in the end.

And now, they have been in a relationship for 6 years and Seungyoun could never ask for anything else in the world than to have his winter princess by his side this Christmas Eve.

-

Seungyoun parked at a nearby building complex. It took him almost an hour to reach the place because of the terrible Christmas rush. And Wooseok… he's still snuggled up on his seat.

Remembering his boyfriend's orders, Seungyoun doesn't wake him up when he went out to buy the sweet potatoes. 

The Christmaa tree he saw on tv an hour ago was more beautiful in real life. He had to close his gaping mouth when he realized how stupid he must have looked like. 

Just a few steps away from the tree was the small makeshift vendor shop of sweet potatoes. Seungyoun doesn't waste any more of his time and headed towards it and purchased a total of 3 orders. Two for him and one for Wooseok (if he wakes up).

When Seungyoun returned to the car, he saw Wooseok already up from his seat, looking dazed.

Wooseok jumped a little, startled when Seungyoun opened the door to get inside the car, "I thought you said you'll be sleeping?"

His sleepy boyfriend replied, "I sensed you were gone and it made me sad so I woke up,"

It was a silly reason, childish, but it was enough to make Seungyoun smile like he just won the lottery, "You're such a baby,"

Wooseok ignored his comment and chose to peak at the bag Seungyoun was holding, "Did you buy lots?"

Seungyoun said he only got three and the smaller boy immediately declared he would get two and Seungyoun would only eat one.

It's not like Seungyoun can ever argue with that. He would lose.

The two of them eat their steaming sweet potatoes in comfortable silence, with Wooseok humming adorably in delight during some bites. Seungyoun enjoyed it. He loved being with Wooseok on Christmas Eve, in the comforts of his car, with sweet potatoes.

"Christmas really is the most wonderful time of the year," Wooseok said out of the blue staring outside towards the view of the giant Christmas tree.

It was then when Seungyoun realized they actually had a pretty good spot to see all the illumination that was displayed across the area. It was a remarkable sight to see yet he still preferred to look at his pretty boyfriend taking the smallest munches on his sweet potato.

"It's beautiful," he whispered, eyes fixated on Wooseok.

"What do you say," Wooseok adjusted in his seat turning to face Seungyoun, "Want to get married on Christmas next year?"

Seungyoun choked on his goguma out of surprise.

"I mean," Wooseok continued unbothered by his boyfriend almost gasping for his life, "With all the Christmas decorations displayed we wouldn't need to worry about the set up, I'm also sure it would be cheaper considering the holiday sales and promos. Oh, and did you hear about the free weddings by Santa Claus at Lotte? That sounds fun right?"

This time, Wooseok reached a hand out to lightly pat on Seungyoun's back who was still trying to recover from the shock.

"Wooseok, are you proposing?" Seungyoun asked.

"No, Seungyoun. I'm just giving you an idea of when we can get married. Also, I'm trying to hint it to you that I  _ do  _ want to marry you because it's taking you so long to propose despite having bought the ring for months now!" Wooseok rolled on.

"You knew about the ring?"

"Hangyul talks. A  _ lot _ ."

Of course it was Hangyul. Seungyoun cursed.

"So…" Seungyoun hesitantly reached for Wooseok's hand, "You want to marry me? You really do?"

Wooseok sighed, the frustration finally flushed away from his thoughts, "You're so stupid you know. I've been pining on you for years before we became a couple. And now that you're my boyfriend I am still very much in love with you in case you are not aware so yes, Seungyoun… I really want to marry you,"

Seungyoun was beyond happy. He wanted to jump right of is seat and fist bump in the air and yell at the top of his lungs. But all of that was just physically and contextually impossible so the most feasible thing to do was cup his boyfriend's face and take his lips in his. 

The kiss wasn't intense. It was just bliss. It was like Christmas. The excitement, the joy, the love, the sweetness, and the warmth. Kissing Kim Wooseok any time of the year felt like Christmas.

When they both pull away, Wooseok was more flushed than before but still me managed to have that arrogant expression on his face, "Seungyoun this is the part where you give me the ring,"

Then Seungyoun panicked. He doesn't have the ring with him that day. Of all days, he could have left the ring at home, he chose this particular day.

Sensing his panic, Wooseok facepalmed himself fighting back his fit of laughter. Of course Seungyoun forgot the ring and he was not even the least surprised by this.

"No, I swear there's a ring," Seungyoun hurriedly explained.

Wooseok nods and assured him saying he knew since Hangyul actually sent him a picture of it and Seungyoun made another mental note to strangle Lee Hangyul the next time he sees him.

"Anyway, let's go home. I'm really sleepy," Wooseok leans back into his seat, the bag of sweet potatoes falling on his lap. Seungyoun was about to take it from him but the smaller boy swatted his hand away saying he'll eat it tomorrow morning so Seungyoun better not think about munching on it.

This brought a smile on Seungyoun's face.

"Also, once we get home please do not wake me up and just carry me to bed? I'm serious this time, Cho. I will hecking chokeslam you if you disturb me for the nth time,"

Seungyoun muttered a yes and geared up the engine. It was 12:06 now and it was Christmas already. The thought of spending Christmas next year being wed to the love of his life was enough to bring Cho Seungyoun to cloud nine. He would rather spend all the Christmases of his lifetime with Wooseok than none at all.

As they leave the parking lot, Wooseok shifted in his seat, turning to face the older, "Seungyounie," he called out with his eyes closed.

Seungyoun hummed in reply, eyes focused on the road.

"Merry Christmas," Wooseok greeted, "I will always be foolishly, stupidly, and god embarrassingly in love with you. I hope you know that," 

"I do, baby," Seungyoun said, his eyes were twinkling as bright as the Christmas lights they passed by. "I'll always be in love with you too," and that was true because everyday of his life, Seungyoun finds himself falling deeper for Kim Wooseok.

"But if you wake me up for another time I'll seriously call the engagement off,"

Seungyoun laughed. Wooseok would never do that. Both of them are fools in love after all.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter please @woodzseoks


End file.
